


"Спокойной ночи, детка"

by Nemhain



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, RPS - Freeform, Rating: NC17, Sexting, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Николас начал терять Микки уже давно, и хотя он обожает ее как мать своего ненаглядного сына, в его сердце и постели уже давно обосновался один невыносимый англичанин, как и из сердца Микки, кажется, никогда не исчезал один небезызвестный американский деревенщина. Измена? Или "око за око"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Спокойной ночи, детка"

Ник уехал из Великобритании раньше, чем остальной ростер. Они с Микки договорились провести выходные вместе с сыном, и он летел навстречу этим планам просто вдвое быстрее самолета. Он был счастлив стать отцом и несомненно считал время, проведенное со своим ребенком, бесценным. Стоило ему просто взять того на руки и все – он тут же начинал жалеть, что не может все бросить и просто растить его. В душе разливалась нежность, когда он держал маленького Донована на руках, сюсюкал и укачивал его. Суббота пролетела просто незаметно…  
Однако, в бочке меда должна была найтись ложка дегтя. Микки вела себя отстраненно и холодно, хотя в остальном – может и не примерная жена, но уж точно заботливая и внимательная и, несомненно, любящая мать. Ник старался сгладить углы как мог. Пыль после их последней размолвки по поводу ее отношений со Штормом почти улеглась, но тем не менее – что-то изменилось в ее отношении. Ник всерьез боялся, что - навсегда. Пожалуй, тепло и от души она улыбнулась ему сегодня лишь раз, когда Донован заснул у него на руках:  
\- И почему я не заставила тебя приехать раньше? У тебя он отключается на раз-два, - тихо рассмеялась она, забирая сына, чтобы отнести наверх, в детскую.  
Ник подался было вперед, хотел коротко чмокнуть ее, но она отвернулась, подставляя щеку.  
Конечно, потом она вернулась, они немного посидели, обсуждая всякую ерунду вроде съемок ТНА, ее планов и его планов… Но она старательно избегала поворотов в сторону их совместных планов. Ник не давил. Он объяснял это себе усталостью любой женщины после родов и синдромом пост-беременности, но понимал, что лишь обманывает себя. Она скоро сказалась на то, что вконец выбилась из сил за сегодня, и пойдет спать, обняла и поцеловала его, конечно, но не было в этом прежней теплоты.  
Ник обещал скоро прийти. А «скоро», как известно, понятие растяжимое. Он взял еще одну бутылку пива из холодильника и вышел на веранду дома. Было лишь около десяти вечера.  
В кармане пиликнул телефон.  
«Ты как?!».   
Это был Том. Эта бородатая дурнина порой вела себя хуже малолетней девчонки, но Алдиса это уже давно перестало раздражать: он либо не замечал, либо наслаждался происходящим вокруг дурдомом. Вот и сейчас в эти словах проглядывало столько участия и волнения… Это было умилительно, как его любовник за него переживал.  
«Все нормально», - коротко отозвался он.  
«Что-то не похоже», - чуть ли не секунда в секунду.  
«Как там последний день съемок? Кстати, какого хрена ты не спишь? Нажрались и гуляете?!» - ухмыльнулся Ник сам себе и хлебнул пива. В Лондоне было … часа четыре утра?  
«Ну так… пара пинт».  
«Что-то не похоже», - съязвил Алдис.  
Последовала некоторая пауза. Ник, честно говоря, даже удивился: Том в карман за словом обычно не лез. Но, как оказалось, лез за другим… и не в карман, но близко к. Ник поперхнулся пивом, открыв сообщение: его жаркий любовничек решил прислать ему фото своего каменного стояка безо всяких купюр. Длинный, темный, напряженный член, с напряженной толстой веной почти по всей длине, смотрелся в экране телефона инородно, но от этого не менее провокационно и привлекательно. Ник тихо ругнулся, чувствуя, как в низ живота устремилась кровь …  
«Уснешь тут», - поспешил «посетовать» Латимер вслед за сообщением.  
«Ты пьян!» - срезюмировал Ник, пытаясь успокоиться и не последовать примеру этого ненормального, хотя очень хотелось.  
«Я соскучился без тебя».  
Тут же упало еще несколько фотографий. Томми, этот суровый и хардкорный психопат-извращенец, в лучших традициях английской нимфетки слал ему виды того, как он ласкает себя. И посмотреть было на что: он то обнимал огромной ладонью свой ствол, ведя по нему вверх-вниз, натягивая кожу на алой, наверняка обжигающе горячей, головке, поблескивающей от сочащейся из щелки смазки, то сжимал свои яйца, перекатывал их меж пальцами… Он даже попытался сфотографировать свои попытки засадить себе пальцы в задницу, но это далось ему явно с трудом, да и ракурс был так себе… Это было смешно, но только наполовину. На вторую половину это было сладкой пыткой. Ник сам не заметил, как опустил ладонь на пах и сжал свою плоть через ткань джинсов. Очень уж хотелось помочь этой сучке удовлетворить потребности…  
«Ник, не молчи», - опечаток в последнем слове было три.  
«Ты не отвлекайся. Продолжай. Мне нравится», - и тот продолжил…  
Алдис опустился в кресло, отставил бутылку подальше и развел ноги, пытаясь хоть как-то снять давление на свой член. Не помогло, конечно. Он расстегнул шлейку и забрался рукой сразу в трусы, сжал свой постепенно напрягающийся член и тихо застонал, глядя на экран.  
«Блять!» - ругнулся Том.  
«Что? Без члена – все не так?»  
«Без твоего члена – да!»  
Алдис глухо сглотнул, откинулся головой на спинку кресла – он уже откровенно дрочил и оставалось надеяться, что никто их соседей не надумает прогуляться поздним вечером и не застанет его за этим… Эта мысль только подхлестнула.  
«Что ты делаешь, Ник?» - поинтересовался замолчавший было Том.  
«Ничего», - соврал Алдис.  
«Не ври! – Ник слышал практически, как тот низко рассмеялся. – Ну или делай это «ничего» и дальше».  
Вслед за этим последовало видео… Там было всего-то секунд пятнадцать. Левая рука у Томми тряслась, картинка дрожала. А правой он резко и быстро отдрачивал себе. Ник как-то понимал, что за этим последует, но отчего-то глухой глубокий стон, прозвучавший в вечерней тишине громогласно, застал его врасплох. Ника застрясло, а Томми на видео кончал – бурно и долго, сперма толчками изливалась из него, он бесстыдно размазывал ее по своему члену и паху, его чуть ли не выгибало, он стонал еще громче, а в конце, ровно перед тем как запись оборвалась, протянул осипшим голосом:  
\- Ник…  
Стало горячо. Алдис запустил запись снова и сильнее сжал свой ствол, резко двинул по нему ладонью. Джинсы мешали. Он ругнулся, но продолжил это неловкое занятие. Он дрочил будто молокосос под присмотром родителей, опасаясь, что его застукают за просмотром порно: быстро, урывками и не отрывая взгляда от экрана. То, как Том выстанывал его имя, то, как открылся ему, - просто сносило крышу. Долго он не продержался, да это целью и не было – ему надо было спустить, иначе бы просто разорвало! Он откинулся в кресле, обмяк, глубоко задышал, отдаваясь этому чуть ли не преступному, непристойному и неприличному наслаждению, которому ну никак не место на веранде благополучного дома с белым штакетником и полноценной семьей. Сумасшествие какое-то!  
«Ник?!» - это было уже третье сообщение, первые два он просто не увидел.  
«Что?» - сил только и хватило что на одно слово.  
«Ты в порядке?»  
Алдис отдышался, прежде чем ответить.  
«В следующий раз будешь дрочить у меня на глазах. А сейчас – спи!»  
«Спокойной ночи, детка!», - Том, наверняка, рассмеялся, так, как бывало после секса, сорвавшимся голосом, а оттого и хриплым смехом. Ник любил, когда тот так смеялся. Том становился еще более домашним и уютным, и не хотелось думать ни о чем, только закинуть ногу ему на бедро и уснуть…  
Ник достал руку из трусов. Было мерзко и мокро, в вечерней прохладе сперма остывала быстро. Он поднялся и пошел в дом, сразу же в душ. В комнате у Микки горел ночник, но он не был уверен, что она еще не спит. В любом случае, идти к ней в таком виде он не собирался, а когда вышел, свет уже потух.  
Ник зашел в спальню и остановился у кровати, не включая лампу, ожидая, пока глаза привыкнут к полумраку. Микки спала, смешно подгребя под себя подушку, обняв ее. Ее волосы разметались. На ее лице была спокойная мягкая улыбка, казавшаяся, пожалуй, еще более довольной от того, что с ее лица еще не спали следы лишних килограммов, нажитых за время беременности. Такая она нравилась Нику еще больше. Ему стало стыдно за себя. Он должен прекратить эти свои непонятные отношения с Томом и быть с семьей. Любить Микки так, как только он мог, поддерживать ее, показать ей, как она ему нужна, и тогда все будет хорошо, даже не как прежде, а лучше. Он осторожно опустился на кровать рядом с ней, навис над ней и поцеловал в щеку, она смешно поморщила нос, промямлила что-то и повернулась к нему, пытаясь обнять.  
На прикроватной тумбочке с ее стороны засветился экран телефона. На нем появилось сообщение.  
«Спокойной ночи, детка».  
И отчего-то Ник совершенно не удивился, различив имя абонента: Джеймс.


End file.
